Raising a Family
by annabeth.chasee
Summary: A little story of Percy and Annabeth raising a family. All in Annabeth's POV {Point of View} Some fluffy scenes between Percy and Annabeth in later chapters. Annabeth and Percy are a little ooc. Please give feedback(:
1. Leaving

"Percy?" I shouted from the girls' room.

"I'm uh...I'm in the bathroom." Percy lied, obviously in the room next to me.

"Gods Percy, I know you're not in there." I grumbled.

Percy popped his head out of our room, "Gods, I swear, you have like a mind-reading ability."

I grinned and kissed him quickly. I heard giggles right behind me from our 4 beautiful kids.

"Ew, mommy! That's disgusting!" my 2 year old, Alex giggled.

Logan, my oldest made a face, "I don't need another little brother or sister." Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "Well maybe mommy's pregnant again."

I laughed knowing that was a lie. All the kids screamed in fear and ran downstairs giggling.

"So, Annie." Percy said uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"So, um Chiron asked me to do something this week." Percy told me.

I crossed my arms, "And?"

Percy laughed nervously, "I have to go on a business trip to New York City for a week."

Percy has never been on business trips for anyone in his entire life and suddenly he has one. That didn't make any sense to me, especially because I've known him since we were twelve.

"Oh. Okay. When do you leave?" I asked.

"Today." Percy replied. My heart sank but I smiled like nothing was wrong.

I kissed his cheek and nodded, "Then are you ready to go?" Percy nodded and sighed.

A whole week without Percy, all four kids to myself, I don't think I can do this.

* * *

Percy smiled and waved a final goodbye to the kids and me and hopped on Blackjack with his backpack.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain." I said under my breath.

"Mommy can we go to Auntie Lela's house?" Alex asked.

I bent down to Alex's height and smiled, "How about after lunch?"

Logan, Silena, and Alex nodded, "Yes!"

"Momma?" Tony asked in his baby voice.

"Yes, angel?" I looked at him and smiled.

Tony tried to ask where Percy was but the one year old gave up on trying to say the word, "where." so I just told him that his daddy was going away for a week.

"He's not leaving forever right, mommy?" Silena my three year old asked.

"No, darling. Just for a while. Daddy's going to be alright. Don't worry." I smiled, putting Tony on the ground so he could crawl around.

"Are we going to see Uncle Tyler when we go see Auntie Lela too?" Logan asked.

I took a deep breath and hid my hatred for that teenager. There was just something about that boy that I hated. Being an arrogant son of Apollo is one of those things.

"I don't know, Logie. We'll just have to see." I replied, turning on Nemo, the kids' favorite movie in the world.

"Nemo!" Alex screamed running towards the living room.

I laughed and started making mac and cheese for the kids.


	2. Auntie Lela's House

Chapter 2

"Oh no Nemo! Mommy, look what happened to Nemo!" Silena cried.

"I saw what happened. Mommy's seen that movie a million times with you guys." I chuckled, putting a scoop of mac and cheese on four blue plates. They were all different shades of blue so the kids would know which one was theirs. I also put a blue chocolate chip cookie, a favorite sweet they got from Percy.

"Time to eat kids." I called from the kitchen. The kids whined. But Tony crawled quickly towards his high chair. I giggled, wiping off Tony's hand and placing him in his chair.

"Food!" Tony exclaimed.

"Mommy, when do I get to start school?" Logan asked me.

Every demigod parent dreaded this question. Especially me. Logan, being the grandson of one of the big three and Athena gave him a big scent for monsters. Logan hopped into his chair along with Silena and Alex.

"Well, I don't know, Logie. But mommy's going to be your teacher, like mommy teaches other kids at camp." I told him.

I got a plate for myself and gave the usual sacrifice for the gods. I also gave the sacrifices for the kids since they were too little to go near a fire that big. I prayed to my mother and my father in-law that Percy would be okay. I sat next to Tony a fed him some of his lunch.

I thought back on all the friends that suddenly disappeared from my life. My best friend, Leo Valdez, hasn't been heard from in months. My best friend, Amarinda, hasn't been heard from in almost 6 months. My friend Olivia died last year, my friend Blake, he never talks to me anymore. Oh and Gwen disappeared too. I was about to list more people but Silena made me loose my train of thought.

"Mommy, you haven't told us a story about you and daddy when you guys were young like you usually do." Silena gasped. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that tradition.

"I'm sorry, princess. I forgot. I'll tell you one before you go to sleep." I promised.

When the kids finished lunch I made sure they all had their shoes on and their water bottles (those kids can drink) and that the girls had their hair brushed.

"Alex." I scolded, starting to do Silena's hair in a ponytail.

"Yes mommy?" Alex asked innocently.

"Go get something to tie your hair." I instructed.

"Yes mommy." Alex grumbled.

I finished putting Silena's curly brown hair in a ponytail. I still can't find where Silena got her brown hair but I assumed it was because I had blonde hair and Percy had black. I'm just assuming that. I made sure Tony's diaper was changed while Alex came running down with a blue hair ribbon.

The kids were all ready so I picked up Tony and placed him on my hip while holding onto Alex's hand. Logan and Silena sped off before I could lock the door to our house. Alex giggled and happily ran after her older siblings.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Tony." I smiled.

Tony looked at me and giggled, holding out reaching for my hair.

"No, angel. That's going to hurt mommy." I giggled.

Tony whined and I put him on the ground.

"Princess?" someone asked.

I turned around and gasped, "Percy"

Tony turned towards me with a confused face, "Dadda?"

Percy smiled, "Tony? Where are you, bud?"

I picked Tony and Tony waved to Percy, "Dadda!"

"Hey, bud. How are you? Are you watching over mommy for me?" Percy asked.

Tony giggled and poked my cheek, "Yes."

Percy smiled and blew both Tony and me a kiss, "I love you guys. Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it."

Tony reached out to the live image of Percy but Percy stopped him, "Daddy has to go, Tony. I'm sorry; I'll talk to you in the evening. I love you, Wise Girl. Bye."

I sighed and waved, "Bye, Seaweed Brain."

The Iris Message ended and Tony started crying. My heart sank and I continued to Lela's cabin, hoping that the rest of the kids had made it there already.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Cabin Three and it swung straight opened. "Annabeth!" Lela exclaimed. Lela had long, curly black hair and Poseidon's sea green eyes. She almost always had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. But she had a dark past that was very complicated.

"Hey, Lela. Did Logan, Silena and Alex already get here?" I smiled, putting Tony down so he could crawl to his siblings.

"Yeah," Lela replied. "Oh and, um, Tyler's here. It's just a heads up." Lela didn't look very comfortable. I could tell from the fake smile on her face.

"Don't worry, sis. We won't get into a fight." I promised her. I walked into Lela's room and couldn't help but to be proud of it. When I re-designed all the cabins about a decade ago, I made sure that Percy had a separate room from his sister's. Lela's room was blue and there was a wall dedicated to her and Tyler filled with pictures of them from the celling to the floor. There was also a picture of her nieces and nephews that I took on her desk right across from her bed, next to the door. Another wall was just dedicated to her drawings, which are absolutely amazing. The wall behind her bed was painted a sea blue and there were two windows, one on one side of Lela's bed and the other on the other side. On Lela's bed was the one and only Tyler.

"Annabeth." Tyler gulped, standing up from Lela's bed. Tyler's blonde hair was messy and his shirt was up so I suspected that Lela was scared out of her mind when the kids came running in during their little make out session.

"Tyler." I smirked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh gods. I'll uh see you later, Lela." Tyler exclaimed, pulling down his shirt.

I laughed and shook my head, "Don't worry about it," I sat down on the floor while Tony crawled into my lap. "Where are my kids?"

I heard giggles coming from Percy's old room and got my answer.

"Right here, mommy." Alex giggled. She jumped out of Percy's old room into the living room.

Yes, I did put a living room into Cabin Three along with a fully equipped kitchen, laundry room and even a bathroom. I added a bathroom, kitchen and laundry room in ever cabin because most campers now were year-rounders. There were many young campers stumbling in every once in a while which surprised me, their scent shouldn't be that strong when they're only 9 or 10 years old.

Lela sat next down next to me and watched the kids play with each other, So where's Percy?"

"Oh, he's on his first business trip." I replied, letting a wriggling Tony attempt to walk.

"Business trip? To where?" Lela asked. She was as surprised as I was when Percy told me.

"New York City." I told her.

I watched Tony attempting to stand but he kept falling on his bottom. Tony had inherited Percy's black hair with my gray eyes. His eyes made him look so innocent, which he was, thank gods.

"Oh. I think I know why." Lela said.

"To help with Camp's strawberry business. I know." I shrugged.

Lela opened her mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. Tyler came back to Lela with beers.

"Guys." I sighed.

"They're just beers." Tyler shrugged.

"No, those were for Percy. They still are for Percy whenever he spends the night over here. Plus, you guys are only teenagers." I scorned.

"Hey, I'm 15! It's nothing, people my age drink it all the time." Lela protested.

I was about to say something when I heard someone start to cry. I saw Alex on the floor crying her little gray eyes out. Running towards her, Logan and Silena ran to the freezer to get ice.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. What happened, Alex?" I cooed.

"Granddaddy's trident hit…hit me." Alex sobbed. She pointed to bronze trident on the floor. It wasn't really Poseidon's trident, just a replica.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie. Logie is getting you ice. Silena is getting you some ambrosia. Remember what that is? The little squares that you eat when you're hurt. That will help your boo-boo." I promised her.

Silena and Logan came running back with an ice pack and half a square of ambrosia. I fed the ambrosia to Alex while putting the ice pack on her head and she calmed down a little. It was silent except the sound of Alex trying to take deep breaths. I kissed her head whispered encouraging things. I looked at the clock, which said 4:00 and saw that it was almost naptime for both her and Tony. I glanced over and Tony and saw that he was already sleeping on the floor. Alex sucked her thumb like an innocent two year old and walked with me to Percy's old room.

"Mommy will come help you get in bed after she get's Tony. Okay?" I whispered to Alex.

"Okay mommy." Alex nodded, rubbing my eye.

I walked over to see that he was awake again.

"Aw, did someone wake my baby up?" I asked.

Tony rubbed his eyes and almost started crying. I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Tired." Tony whimpered.

"I know angel. Mommy is too." I sighed.

Alex was still standing there waiting for me to come back. I smiled with tiredness in my eyes and put Tony in Logan's old crib we kept in Cabin Three. I helped Alex into Percy's bottom bunk. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. I walked back to Lela and Tyler who were happily drinking their beers.

"Watch Logan and Silena for me. I'm going to be taking nap with the other two." I yawned.

"Okay." Lela and Tyler nodded.

I walked back into Percy's old room, shutting the door behind me. I climbed up to the top bunk and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Thank you to that one person who gave me review. Just a reminder, this is supposed to be a fluffy Percabeth story so if you don't like fluffy Percabeth, don't read this. Anyways.. feedback is suggested or you know wanted so yeah. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! I'm going to be updating almost daily. See y'all tomorrow. **


	3. Going to Get Him Back

Chapter 3

_"Come on, Wise Girl!" Percy laughed. "It's not going to do you any harm!"_

_I looked down at the freezing cold lake in disbelief. _

_"No, Percy. No way in Hades' name am I going to jump into a freezing cold lake." I shivered._

_"Annie come on!" Percy whined. _

_"You did not just call me Annie." I grumbled._

_"Maybe I did." Percy winked. _

_I ran and charged at Percy pushing him into the water. But Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him. I screamed before I hit the water of blackness._

I woke up to see that I slept for 2 hours and to see that Alex and Tony were still sleeping. I climbed down quietly and crawled into the bottom bunk with Alex. Her blonde hair was in her face and she was snoring just a little. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Time to wake up, Alex. We can go eat dinner with Auntie Lela tonight." I whispered.

"No, mommy. I'm sleepy." Alex yawned.

"Get up, sweetie. It's six o'clock." I chuckled.

Alex reluctantly opened her eyes showing me her brilliant sea green eyes and got up. I found a brush and brushed her hair. While I was doing that, I heard Tony get up. I smiled and finished putting Alex's blue ribbon back into her hair. Tony started to whimper so I dashed out of the bunk to his crib.

"Mommy." Tony whimpered.

"Hey, angel. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

Tony shook his head and rubbed his eyes while using the rail of the crib to help him stand up.

"Daddy." Tony replied.

"Daddy," I thought. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before I could ask Tony what he meant by "Daddy" the door opened. Silena came in with her gray eyes filled with excitement.

"Daddy just Iris Messaged us!" Silena exclaimed.

I smiled and lifted Tony out of his crib.

"What did he say?" I asked.

Logan came rushing in with excitement also filled in his sea green eyes.

"We're going to Disneyland!" Logan exclaimed.

Tony looked at me with worry in his eyes while Alex followed her siblings into jumping up and down screaming, "We're going to Disneyland!"

"Kids, why don't you go get Aunt Lela and tell her that we're all going back home for dinner together. Okay?" I told them.

Tony stayed with me but the rest of the kids dashed to Lela. I sat on the bottom bunk with Tony in my lap.

"Daddy." Tony repeated.

"What about daddy, sweetie?" I asked.

"Bad." Tony replied.

"Daddy is bad?" I thought. "No, Percy isn't a bad person."

"Kiss." Tony added.

"Oh gods." I mumbled.

I put those three words together. Percy kissed someone or vice versa. I took a deep breath and got up. Tony took one of my fingers and kissed it. I couldn't help but to smile a little. It was a sign of him telling me everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be going to see daddy soon," I told Tony. "But don't worry, it'll be for a day."

Little did my poor baby know if mommy and daddy would still be together. Hades, I didn't even know we would still be together.

* * *

"Can Tyler come too?" Lela asked me when I walked out of Percy's room.

"Sure." I replied. "Oh tell him to bring over Gabby and Drake too."

"Gabby's in New York City with Drake and Percy." Tyler told me.

I made up my mind that I wouldn't be leaving camp tomorrow; I was going to leave camp right now.

"Oh, then I'm leaving right for New York City right now." I announced. "Lela take good care of my kids."

"Wait why? I thought we were going to eat dinner together." Lela protested.

"I changed my mind." I told her.

Tony looked at me with tears in his eyes. I bent down to his height and kissed his forehead and told him not to worry.

"I love you, Tony. Don't worry mommy will be back before you know it." I promised.

"Why do you have to go, mommy?" Silena asked.

"I won't have anyone to tie my hair." Alex said glumly.

"I want my mommy." Logan sniffled.

"Mommy." Tony cried.

"I just have to, Silena. I'll be back, Logan," I promised. "Alex, Auntie Lela can tie your hair for you. Tony, mommy will be back."

"Mommy, do you love us?" Logan asked.

I turned to Logan and bent down to his height, "Of course I do, Logie. I love you with all my heart. You and your siblings are my world."

"Then don't leave." Alex begged.

"Alex," I sighed. "I have to talk to daddy about something."

"Dream?" Tony asked.

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"What dream?" Lela asked.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Annabeth, what dream?" Tyler questioned.

I replied with a simple, "It was Tony's dream."

"But mommy, Tony could be lying." Silena pointed out.

"It was about daddy. I don't want to take any chances with anything daddy is doing." I told Silena.

"It was a dream that he kissed Gabby wasn't it?" Tyler growled.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I said.

"You're going because a stupid one year old had a dream about your pathetic husband kissing another girl!" Tyler yelled.

Tony looked at me utterly confused and scared.

"Don't talk about my son and my husband like that!" I protested.

"Guys." Lela intruded.

Tyler balled his fist but I kept my composure. I turned and left to go pack my things and go find Percy in the big city of New York City.

* * *

**Okay so yep this is Chapter 3! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Ugh 12 more weeks of school and then it's SUMMER WHOOP WHOOP! *awkwardly does a celebration dance* lolol yep see y'all next chapter. IF YOU GIVE FEEDBACK I WILL GIVE YOU A BLUE COOKIE**


	4. He's Still Mine

Chapter 4

I looked back at Camp Half-Blood knowing that I'd come back with Percy in a few days. Jogging about a mile from camp, I whistled for the Gray sisters' taxi service to come pick me up.

"New York City, please." I told them.

I gave them the drachma and sat back, hoping they wouldn't start fighting over who got the eye or the tooth.

* * *

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, sweetie." The Gray Sisters said in unison.

I shouldered my backpack and walked on the streets of New York City until I found Percy's hotel. I took a deep breath and walked into the lobby of Percy's hotel. I spotted my husband almost instantly and ran to him.

"Annabeth!" Percy smiled.

I just ran straight into his arms almost in tears. Percy hugged me tightly and kissed my head.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Did…did you kiss another woman?" I sniffled.

Percy let go of me and stared straight into my red eyes. I saw his heart sink and he just held me close to him.

"No, beautiful. You know I'd never cheat, baby. You know that." Percy whispered.

"Annabeth!" Gabby yelped.

I looked down and Percy cleared his throat, keeping me close to him.

"Go get Drake." Percy instructed.

The elevator dinged and there behold was Drake. He was scared out of his mind too.

"Oh my gods!" Drake yelped.

"I'm going home to my family." Percy announced.

"Why? You can spend time with them later. I mean, four kids, and a wife is a lot." Drake shrugged.

"Almost 5 kids." Percy muttered.

I looked down. I didn't want to remember the miscarriage I had of my little boy. It just happened, I don't know why but it just did.

"5 times?" Gabby asked.

"I had a miscarriage." I admitted to her.

"You almost had 5 kids!" Gabby exclaimed.

Everyone in the lobby had their eyes on us. Drake just stared at Gabby but Percy had his arms protectively around me. I felt uncomfortable even though Percy had his arms around me.

The elevator dinged again and there was my missing friend, Leo Valdez, whistling in the lobby completely clueless I was there.

"Leo!" I exclaimed, running towards him.

"Annie-b?" Leo gasped.

I tackled my best friend down and laughed, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling back from our hug.

"Well I just got back from Greece and decided to spend a few days at this hotel." Leo laughed.

Percy cleared him throat, ruining our little reunion, "Leo."

"Percy. It's nice seeing you again." Leo smiled.

"Same. Annabeth has been worried sick about you," Percy smiled. "And a lot of other people."

I blushed, hiding my face in my hands. Both men laughed and Percy helped me up.

"Can we go back to camp now?" Drake interrupted.

"Yeah, this business trip is boring." Gabby added.

"Nope, you two are in charge of the trip now. I already told you, I'm going to spend time with my family," Percy said. "and maybe attempt to have another little Jackson running around the house."

Percy smirked and put his hand while kissing my forehead. I smiled a little, hoping we could have another little baby around the house.

"Another little baby girl." I told Percy.

Leo laughed and looked at both Percy and me,

"Don't wake your kids up."

Percy and I started blushing madly. Percy led me towards the entrance, holding me close to him.

* * *

"Do you really want more kids?" Percy asked. "I mean four kids is a lot already."

"I know. But I want another baby girl so badly, Percy. That miscarriage it really changed me. Let's just try soon." I said.

Percy sighed and whistled a taxi for us. He wouldn't let go of me for some odd reason but I enjoyed having his arms around me. It made me feel...safe. I snuggled up close to him during the taxi ride. Suddenly, both Percy and me realized that he still had his stuff in his hotel room. He cursed under his breath and made the taxi driver turn around so he could get his things.

"Stay here, I'll only be a minute." Percy told the driver, dashing up to his room.

"Quite a man you got there." The driver chuckled.

"Yeah, he's my Seaweed Brain." I agreed, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

"Back." Percy smiles, jumping into the seat next to mine.

The taxi driver started the car again and drove to the closest stop to Camp Half-Blood as he could.

"Thank you." I smiled, giving him mortal money.

The old man smiled back and took the money,

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Percy got his backpack and I shouldered mine, starting to walk the mile we had to walk to Camp Half-Blood.

"Tonight." Percy said.

"Tonight? What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"We are going to try to get you pregnant, Mrs. Jackson." Percy smirked.

* * *

**It's Sunday D: NOOOOOOO I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Anyways back to the story .-. What do you think, are Percy and Annabeth going to try to get pregnant again? What do you think about Annabeth having a miscarriage? And Percy is back with Annabeth but that kiss? DRAMA lol just kidding. There's not going to be a lot of drama. Can I please have some reviews on this chapter? Thanks :)**

* * *

**For: NotUrAverageMusician-LEO'S BACK :D**


	5. Date Night and Memories

Chapter 5

"No. That is not going to happen, Percy. We are not trying tonight." I laughed.

Percy picked me up bridal style and continued to walk to mile.

"If you want more kids. Then we should try tonight." Percy shrugged.

He was right. The kids weren't going to be home. No one knew that we were back, it was the perfect night to try.

"Okay. But I want to have dinner with you first. We haven't gotten to have a date night in forever." I smiled.

Percy smiled, agreeing to the idea of just spending a night alone. We could do whatever we want and just act like two young lovers again. I mean, we still were young lovers but I mean like true young lovers, without kids.

Percy and I snuck around the campers to our house near the beach. Percy unlocked the door and dropped his bags on the floor and dropped mine as well.

"Home sweet home." Percy smiled.

"Yep, now can you let me down, Perce? I'm hungry." I said.

"Nope, you're staying with me." Percy said.

"I'm going to be in the same house as you." I chuckled.

Percy thought about it and let me down. I kissed his cheek and ran to the kitchen. While I was opening the fridge, I grabbed a Dr. Pepper, which wouldn't help with my ADHD that much when Percy came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's have a movie night." Percy suggested.

"What are we going to watch?" I asked.

"I know you have a stash of home movies that you've hidden from me." Percy announced.

"Yeah I do," I admitted. "But what do you want to watch?"

"Our wedding," Percy replied. "That was the best day of my life."

I smiled and nodded. I ran upstairs to grab the box and brought the whole thing down. It was getting dark out and I could hear the chatter from the dinning pavilion. I looked out the window and could see Tony, Alex, Silena, Logan and Lela walking together.

"The kids are with Lela, don't worry, Annabeth." Percy smiled.

I walked towards Percy and nodded,

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be worrying."

Percy went to go heat up some leftover pizza while I looked through the tapes. I found the one of the day Logan was born and smiled.

_"Push, baby. Come on, push." Percy encouraged. _

_I gripped Percy's hand tighter and pushed as much as I could. _

_"I hate you so much right now." I screamed. _

_Percy shrugged, knowing that I was in the pain of pushing out Logan. _

_"Just one more push, Mrs. Jackson." the nurse told me. _

_I screamed and pushed one more time before throwing my head back in exhaustion. I could hear cries, not mine but the newborn. Percy smiled and gave his camera to one of the nurses who had a free hand. _

_"It's a boy!" the nurse exclaimed. "What's his name?"_

_"Logan." Percy and I said in unison._

_The nurse let Percy cut the umbilical cord and then wrapped Logan up in blankets. _

_"Can…can I hold him?" Percy asked. _

_The nurse holding Logan nodded and handed Percy the baby boy. _

_"He's so handsome, Annabeth. He looks just like just like you." Percy smiled. _

_I held out my hands to my baby and Percy let me hold him._

_"Oh, Logan. Welcome to this crazy family." I whispered. _

_Logan stopped crying and opened his tiny eyes a little and I could see that he had Percy's eyes. _

_"He has my eyes." Percy laughed. _

_"He does, doesn't he?" I smiled._

_Logan fell asleep in my arms and the nurse whisked him away. Percy kissed my forehead and smiled. _

_"We're parents." Percy whispered. _

_"We're parents." I agreed._

_"Amazing parents." Percy added. _

_I laughed and nodded, drifting off to sleep. _

"Babe?" Percy laughed.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"What are you smiling about? And what tape is that?" Percy asked.

"It's the one when Logan was born." I replied. "I was just remembering that day."

"July 1st. 1 year and a month after we got married." Percy smiled.

"Yep. Did I break your hand that day?" I giggled.

"It hurt. A lot. But no, Wise Girl, you didn't break my hand." Percy chuckled.

I was about to kiss Percy but the doorbell rang.

I cursed under my breath. No one was supposed to know that we were back yet. But I got up anyways only to be pulled back down by Percy.

"Don't go. It could be a murderer." Percy whispered.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. This is not an episode of Criminal Minds." I giggled.

"Actually, I prefer NCIS." Percy said.

"Fine. This is not an episode of _NCIS_." I corrected.

"Tsk, tsk, Chase. You should know more about me." Percy teased.

"Chase? Are you kidding me, Jackson? I'm your wife, not your girlfriend." I said.

Percy got up and stuck his tongue out at me,

"I know you're my wife. You've been my wife for almost 6 years now."

I rolled my eyes and watched Percy go to our room, completely forgetting about the person at the door, to go change. I decided to go and open the door but Percy must've gotten the feeling of me going and jumped on me, without any shirt on. Gods, I felt his six-pack and it felt amazing.

"You're still working out I see." I smirked.

I could tell Percy was blushing but he covered my mouth,

"Shut up, Annabeth. I'm 26 years old, I still have a woman to impress."

I licked Percy's hand to talk but he still kept it over my mouth. He carried me to our room and locked the door behind us. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"What woman is that?" I asked.

"My beautiful, smart, talented and sexy wife." Percy replied.

I smiled completely taking that as a compliment. I kissed Percy and held him close. The rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

**Here's chapter 5 for people who wanted more! And no I'm not writing a scene where Percy and Annabeth do you know... IT becuase 1. I'm not a perverted minded person 2. It would be disgusting and 3. This story is rated K+ not M. Promise I'll be back tomorrow(: PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! Or Mrs. O'leary will come and eat you *laughs evilly***


	6. Pregnant?

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning still tired. Percy had his arms protectively around me, still peacefully sleeping. I smiled knowing that he was still with me and that we finally had some alone time together. I kissed Percy's cheek, hoping to wake him up. Percy's reflex was to hug me tight from behind and continue to sleep.

"Percy, wake up." I whispered.

"No, baby. I'm still tired from last night." Percy whined.

"Too bad, sleepy head. Wake up, let's pick up the kids today." I giggled.

Percy hugged tighter, making it harder to breathe,

"I want more alone time with you." Percy yawned.

"We'll get it on our anniversary in three months." I promised.

Percy reluctantly got out of bed, leaving me in bed alone and giving me a nice view of his abs. I bit my lip and slipped on my robe. Percy went to change and came back with _still_ no shirt on.

"Better put on a shirt before I start to repeat what we did last night." I giggled.

"Is that a punishment or a gift, beautiful?" Percy chuckled.

"I don't know," I smirked. "Which one should it be?"

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around me,

"A gift. I'm so lucky to have you, Annabeth. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I smiled, kissing him gently.

Percy kissed me back and sat down on our bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Percy replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Come on, you can tell me." I said.

"What if you are pregnant," Percy sighed. "What if we're not ready for another baby running around the house?"

Did he really have doubts now? He said yesterday that he wanted to try again. Why suddenly the change of heart?

"It's a miracle to get pregnant," I told him, sitting down. "We are ready for another one. We're together, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, it is a miracle to get pregnant," Percy agreed. "But what will everyone think?"

I sighed and took Percy's hand,

"We're going to go through this together. Other demigods look up to us, just because we have five kids doesn't mean they're going to hate us"

Percy looked at me and smiled. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap, facing him then kissed my forehead.

"You are the bravest and courageous demigod I've ever met. I love you for that." Percy whispered.

"No I'm not. You took the chance of dying with me when we fell into Tartarus together. You didn't have to. _You_ are the bravest and most courageous demigod I've ever met. I love you so much." I whispered.

Percy and I cuddled in each other's warmth until someone knocked on the front door.

"Gods what do these people what?" Percy groaned.

I giggled and kissed his forehead, running downstairs to see who it was. Turns out, it was the one, the only, Aphrodite.

"No." I groaned.

"Oh, Annabeth! I know you're in there." Aphrodite said in a cheerful voice.

"Um, Mrs. Jackson isn't home right now," I lied in a high voice. "She'll be back next week."

Aphrodite still wasn't convinced, next thing I knew, she used her godly powers to appear in my cabin right next to me.

"Holy Hades!" I yelped.

"Now, now, Annabeth. It's not nice to lie to your Auntie is it?" Aphrodite chuckled.

"Wise Girl, who is it?" Percy called from our room.

"Um your niece." I replied.

Percy must've been confused because he walked towards the stair still without any shirt,

"Which-Holy mother of Zeus!" Percy yelped, desperately trying to cover his chest with his arms.

I covered my face with my hands and Aphrodite giggled,

"Nice to see you too, Perseus."

"Lady...Lady Aphrodite." Percy stuttered.

Percy hurried to stand directly behind me, trying to cover his upper body. I uncovered my face, wanting to know what Aphrodite needed to tell us.

"You are wondering why I came here." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, kind of." Percy agreed.

"Well, I heard you two had some fun last night." Aphrodite smirked.

I blushed redder than one Apollo's sacred cows. I felt Percy wrap his arms around me to make me feel better and I relaxed a little.

"Yes, and...?" Percy asked.

"You were trying to get pregnant again, weren't you, Annabeth?" Aphrodite replied.

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite." I agreed.

"But Kelp Head here didn't want another baby." Aphrodite guessed.

"I never say that I _didn't _want another baby." Percy protested.

"Good," Aphrodite smirked. "Then have a nice day."

Then with a_ poof_ and pink mist, Aphrodite disappeared. Percy let out a sigh of relief and kissed my head. I felt like I was going to vomit but I made sure Percy didn't sense anything.

"Well that was awkward." Percy remarked.

"She scared the life out of me." I muttered.

Percy laughed and hugged me tightly from behind,

"Remember when we had Silena?"

"I can't forget," I smiled. "Gods, she was born so early in the morning."

"Yeah," Percy laughed. "And I was the one that had to drive a crazy woman, yelling in pain to the hospital."

I giggled, remembering the birth of my first baby girl.

* * *

_"Percy," I gasped, sitting up right in our bed. "Oh gods, Percy wake up!" _

_Percy moaned next to me, telling me to go back to sleep. _

_"Percy, get up! The baby is coming!" I screamed. _

_Logan woke up groggily and started crying. Percy must've heard me because he fell out of bed and helped me up, after getting back up himself. Percy took Logan out of crib, rocking him while running downstairs. I shuffled down as quickly as I could, trying to ignore the agonizing pain of the contractions. I took deep breaths and went out the front door. _

_"Go in the car, honey. I'll be right there." Percy called from the kitchen._

_I went to the car moaning in pain, the contractions getting closer together. Percy rushed to put Logan in his car seat and got in the driver's seat, speeding to the nearest hospital. _

* * *

_Percy parked and stumbled out of the car, getting the now sleeping Logan out of his car seat and kept Logan closely tucked into his chest. He then helped me out of my seat and rushed me into the building. _

_"My wife is in labor." Percy told the nurse. _

_Immediately, the nurse whisked me a wheelchair and let me sit down, pushing me to a hospital room, leaving Percy and Logan in the waiting room._

* * *

_"Hey, beautiful, how are you?" Percy smiled, walking in to my room. _

_"I've been better." I replied. _

_Percy leaned in a kissed my forehead. Logan crawled on to my bed and kissed my stomach. __I smiled and suddenly felt another contraction._ I groaned and Percy let me squeeze his hand. Shortly after that contraction, I felt another one. The nurse came in and asked Percy to leave with Logan.

_"But I want to be here with my wife." Percy protested. _

_"But sir, someone must watch your child." the nurse told him. _

_"Can't you get someone to watch him? I need to be here for my wife." Percy said. _

_"Get...get Grover." I groaned. _

_"He's coming. I just don't know how far away he is." Percy sighed. _

_Just then, Grover walked in,_

_"Hey guys!"_

_"Sir, please take the child and wait outside." the nurse sighed._

_Grover rolled his eyes and took Logan,_

_"Come on, bud. This mean lady doesn't want us here."_

_I laughed a little and then another contraction hit. Percy held my hand and kissed it over and over, saying everything would be okay and that soon we'd have a beautiful baby. _

_"Okay, Mrs. Jackson. I need you to push." the nurse instructed._

_I pushed and gripped Percy's hand tight. _

_"Just imagine you're relaxing at a beach and everything is calm." Percy encouraged. _

_"Push, Annabeth." the nurse told me. _

_I pushed again and again, as hard as I could. _

_"The head's out!" the nurse exclaimed. _

_Percy kissed my head and smiled,_

_"Come on baby, just a couple more pushes"_

_I pushed again, screaming out in pain,_

_"Oh my gods! We are never ever having a baby again!"_

_"One more push, Mrs. Jackson." the nurse grinned._

_I pushed one last time and screamed. I heard cries of a baby and sighed in relief. _

_"It's a girl." Percy whispered in my ear.  
_

_"Silena." I whispered._

_Percy smiled and kissed my head while I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Percy clapped and I got out of my trance. I shook my head and looked at him,

"Hey, let's go pick up the kids."

Percy saw through my smile and looked at me worried,

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Let's just go pick up the kids."

I started walking towards the door but Percy put his shoulder on me,

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

* * *

**Two more weeks until I get off for spring break. Two more weeks until I get to spend one whole week just writing, eating, sleeping and listening to music. You have no privacy in a library, I learned the hard way trying to write this chapter earlier today. BUT ANYWAYS do you think Annabeth is pregnant? If she is, what do you think the baby will be? Boy or girl? FEEDBACK PLEASE**


	7. First Steps

Chapter 7

I was speechless. I didn't know if I was pregnant or not. How could I? I showed no symptoms or pregnancy besides the vomiting but I could just have a stomach bug.

"I don't know if I am pregnant, Percy. My stomach hurts but that could just be a stomach bug." I shrugged.

Percy took my hand and kissed it,

"Annabeth, please don't hide from me."

"I'm not. If I'm pregnant I promise I will tell you, Percy. Don't worry." I smiled.

Percy sighed and nodded,

"Come on, hop on."

Percy bent down and I climbed on him back. The whole walk to Cabin Three was silent, we didn't say a word to each other. When we got there, I jumped off of Percy's back and knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knocked again. Yet still no reply.

"Lela, are you in there?" I asked.

Percy noticed that no one was answering and attempted to open the door,

"What in the world? The door is locked."

"Lela?" I screamed. "Lela open the door!"

Percy and I knocked on the door and frantically yelled Lela's name but there was _still _no answer.

"They're gone." I muttered.

"Logan? Silena? Alex? Tony? Where areyou guys?" Percy called.

I looked around and the world starting spinning. I held on to Percy for support, trying to stand up straight. I heard Tony start to cry from the inside and my stomach did summersaults.

"Tony!" I exclaimed, banging on the door.

"Mommy!" Tony cried.

Suddenly, I heard Tony stop crying and Percy glanced at me uncomfortably. I glanced back nervously and motioned for Percy to kick down the door. Percy tried over and over to bang down and then I started helping. After the hundredth time, the door flung open voluntarily. Percy and I tumbled on top of each other and there stood the one, the only Tyler.

"Um, hi guys." Tyler said..

"Why was the door locked and why was Tony crying?" I asked.

"Oh, because Lela went somewhere and I was scared someone was going to break in so I locked the door. Tony was crying because he was hungry. Then he shouted 'Mommy' so I just gave him so cereal." Tyler replied.

I saw Tony munching on cereal in the kitchen and sighed in relief. Percy glared at Tyler and helped me up.

"May I ask why you _didn't_ open the door when you heard the banging?"

"Oh," Tyler laughed forcefully. "I had to go to the restroom first."

I rolled my eyes and went to get the kids' stuff.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Lela smiled.

"We're just leaving." I told her.

"What?" Lela asked. Her smiled faded. "Why? I just got here."

"We just came to pick up the kids." Percy replied.

I found Logan, Silena and Alex's stuff and gave them to Percy whom held the bags over his shoulder. I went into Percy's old room and found Tony's stuff and slung his bag over my shoulder. Lela sighed and nodded. Logan saw the expression on my face as well as Percy's face and scurried over quickly. Silena and Alex followed with Tony crawling behind. I smiled a little and helped Tony stand up and picked him up.

"Bye, Auntie Lela." Logan muttered, walking out the door with Percy.

I sighed, and walked out the door with Tony, following the kids. Tony was a little ball of energy while we were walking back. He was pulling my hair and giggling, showing me his four little teeth. I smiled and kissed his forehead,

"Silly Tony, always messing with mommy's hair, huh? You little rascal."

Tony giggled and continued playing with my hair.

"Hurry up, Annabeth." Percy called from about 3 feet away.

I ran with Tony in my arms to our cabin. Once we got in, Percy closed the door behind us. He had a pained expression on his face. I put Tony down and let him crawl around. I led Percy upstairs to our room and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Please, don't hide it from me. I know you know if you're pregnant or not. I need to know." Percy replied.

I sighed, "Percy, I don't really know if I'm pregnant or not. I think I am because I kind of do feel a little sick. Just a little. But that could be a stomach bug."

Percy smiled and hugged me tightly,

"That's great! I could have another little kiddo running around the house."

I laughed, "That's if I am pregnant, Seaweed Brain."

Percy kissed the top of my head and hugged me even tighter,

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"Jackson. Annabeth _Jackson_" I corrected.

"Fine," Percy laughed. "I love you, Annabeth Jackson."

"I love you, Perseus Jackson." I smiled.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Tony is about to take his first step!" Logan cried in joy.

My jaw dropped, grabbing my camera and grabbing Percy's hand, running downstairs. Percy laughed and caught the camera when I threw it to him. He turned it on and started recording.

"Come here, baby." I smiled at Tony.

Tony stood up grabbed my hands. I giggled and made him let go,

"No, not with mommy's hand this time."

Tony fell on his bottom but was determined to get to me. I backed away and Tony stood up again. His right foot went in front of his left foot and I was over joyed.

"Go, Tony!" Silena giggled.

"That's my boy." Percy smiled.

"That was a _step_?" Alex questioned.

"That's my brother, mommy! That's Tony!" Logan exclaimed.

Tony continued to come towards me and fell into my arms.

"That's my little boy!" I smiled, kissing Tony's head.

Tony looked pretty happy and giggled, applauding himself.

* * *

My little boy was growing up more and more everyday. He had so much energy and was running around the house along side his siblings. Percy would go help train the younger campers at around 9 but always came back home for lunch at noon. Since we had a family, we didn't have to eat at the dinning pavilion. Then, at around 1, he would go back and come back home at 4. We got to spend more time as a family when Percy didn't have classes to teach. I decided to stay and work at home so I wouldn't miss any of my kids' milestones. Alex, thankfully, was almost done with her terrible twos. Silena was growing more beautiful everyday. And Logan was looking more like a mini Percy everyday. But inside me, there was a little baby that was also growing each day and I got morning sickness, which didn't really help the watching-four-kids-everyday-because-I-have-to part. But, I couldn't wait to meet the little thing when it came out in nine months.

* * *

**Hehe Annabeth is pregnant. Thank you for the person who suggested that it should be a girl but I'm not sure about the name. Meh my science teacher's due in about a week and she squeezed in one final project until she goes on maternity leave. -.- Not cool. I only have 4 days to work on it! It's almost spring break. One more week. One more week in hell. Ugh. Please give feedback! **


	8. Family Time

Chapter 8

"You know, Percy," I started. "I'm really craving-"

"Oh gods, the cravings have started." Percy teased.

I slapped Percy playfully and giggled,

"Just go get me some coke."

Percy stared at me in shock and I realized what I said. No caffeine while you're pregnant. I guess the reason Logan was all over the place was because I had a can of coke once a week. But Silena was always calm which always makes me wonder why. When I first learned it, I was pregnant with Alex and trust me, it was not easy.

_1 and a half-year old Logan, a 6-month year old Silena, Percy, and I were at my first sonogram when I got pregnant again. Actually, it was my first sonogram ever. When I was pregnant with Logan and Silena, one of the older Apollo campers always did an Ancient Greek prayer to see if the little rascal was okay. This was also my first sonogram with a mortal doctor. _

"_Okay, Mrs. Jackson, you know the procedure," the doctor assumed. "Pull up your shirt so I can put the gel on."_

_I looked at Percy and shakily pulled my shirt up, showing a slight baby bump. When the doctor put the gel on, I got goose bumps. It was blue and really cold. I took a deep breath and looked at the screen, waiting to see my little baby. Suddenly, there was a tiny little thing on the screen that wasn't there before. _

"_Oh my gosh." I gasped._

"_Look kids, that's your little brother or sister." Percy smiled._

"_Sissy!" Logan giggled. _

_Silena looked at the screen and pointed at the dot, confused._

_The doctor ruined the moment by giving me a little slip with my vitamins and an awful reminder,_

"_Remember, no caffeine until your third trimester, Annabeth. I will see you soon."_

_Percy's jaw dropped while the doctor walked out. It was going to be a long 9 months._

"Ugh," I groaned. "Now I remember why I didn't like being pregnant."

"It's hard on the rest of us too, you know. Some people's hands are going to break anytime soon." Percy teased.

"Oh, I hate the pain too." I nodded.

"Momma!" Tony giggled, wobbling towards me.

I smiled and held my arms out towards him,

"Hi, baby. Are you playing hide and seek with your big brother and sister?"

Tony put his hands over my mouth and giggled. I heard tiny footsteps upstairs.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Logan announced.

Tony wiggled out of my hands and ran to go hide. Logan ran downstairs and looked at Percy and me for clues.

"Sorry bud, I wasn't paying attention." Percy chuckled.

"Mommy?" Logan questioned.

I bent down to Logan's height and kissed his head,

"Nope, I can't tell you, sweetie. That'll ruin the game."

I nodded to the way I saw the bubbly Tony going and Logan ran that direction.

"Nice job, Wise Girl." Percy laughed.

I grinned and looked at my stomach,

"You hear that? Daddy actually told mommy she did a good job."

"But I do it all the time anyways." Percy lied.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." I laughed.

* * *

We watched the kids chase each other for an hour until we decided that it was time for all seven of us, including the little thing in my stomach, to rest and watch a movie together.

"What movie are we going to watch, mommy?" Logan asked.

"Nemo!" Tony giggled.

"Not today, bud." Percy laughed.

"Nemo in 3D." Alex grinned.

"They're trying to say we're not watching Nemo in any form." Silena giggled.

"I think I'd like to watch ¬≥are we going to watch, mommy?" Logan asked.

"Nemo!" Tony giggled.

"Not today, bud." Percy laughed.

"Nemo in 3D." Alex grinned.

"They're trying to say we're not watching Nemo in any form." Silena giggled.

"I think I'd like to watch some home movies." I smiled.

"Let's watch mommy and daddy's wedding." Percy suggested.

"Yes!" the kids agreed.

* * *

_The sun was setting at Camp Half-Blood and everyone was in their seats. I was behind the curtain, peaking at everyone in the crowd._

_"Too late to go back." I thought._

_Percy was joking around with Chiron who was at the alter. _

_"Hey, Annabeth." my friend Amarinda smiled. _

_"Amarinda! You made it!" I exclaimed. _

_"Of course I made it! So did Valdez. He's sitting somewhere with Reyna."  
_

_"Leyna," I giggled. "Go and get a seat, the ceremony is going to start soon." _

_Amarinda nodded, "Okay. Good luck Annie-b."_

_I made a face at the nickname and watched Amarinda dash to her seat next to Leo and her boyfriend John. _

_I smoothened out my dress and took my bouquet in my hands. I took a deep breath and the curtains opened. I felt all the eyes on me and I got my confident smile on, walking down the aisle by myself. My father couldn't make it and Chiron finally let mortals come in for the celebration. Of course, the only mortals were Sally and Paul. There was music in the background and I kept my eyes on Percy. Percy mouthed that I looked beautiful and all I could do was smile and blush like an Aphrodite girl. I got to the alter and took Percy's hands tightly._

_"Relax, Annabeth." Percy whispered. _

_"Yeah, relax. The whole camp is watching us, Percy. I cannot relax." I whispered. _

_"You may be seated," Chiron told the crowd. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. If anyone here disapproves of this union please speak now or forever hold your peace."__  
_

_I looked into the crowd who were all sitting in their seats. Percy squeezed my hand which pulled me back into reality. _

_"Great," Chiron smiled. "Grover, the rings please."_

_Grover came trotting on stage with the rings,_

_"Good luck man." _

_Percy chuckled and took my ring,_

_"Annabeth, from this day I promise to you that I will cherish you forever. I know that we're only 21 but I can't wait to start a life with you. You are my anchor to this crazy world. The world where we fell into to Tartarus together. The world that we've saved thousands of times. The world where we will start a family. You were there when I went on my first quest and we have been on almost every quest together ever since. I heard that you never slept when I went missing, and I promise, one day I will make it up to you. I want to build something permanent with you so why not start now."_

_I smiled as Percy slipped on the ring. I loved how it perfectly fit my ring finger and it had a small blue gemstone on it. I took Percy's ring and smiled,_

_"Percy, Seaweed Brain, where do I start? That first day when we met was crazy. I always liked you, I just never showed it. You still drool when you sleep by the way," the crowd laughed. "You're kindness and your loyalty is so inspiring and I'd like to thank you, for not leaving me. For coming with me into Tartarus, even when you knew that you didn't have to fall with me. Thank you for looking after me all these years. I can't wait to wake up next to you each and every day. I can't wait to start a family with you and travel the world with you. I just can't wait to finally, completely call you mine."_

_I slipped the ring on and Percy kissed my forehead. He was a couple inches taller than me, which was intimidating but it didn't bother me then. _

_"Well, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. Percy, you may now kiss your bride." Chiron smiled._

_Percy smiled and kissed me. I heard Aphrodite and her daughters start to cry like they were watching the Royal Wedding. Everyone cheered as me and Percy walked down the aisle._

_"Let's go have some fun, Mrs. Jackson." Percy smiled. _

* * *

**So some of you guys want Annabeth to have twins! That is a great idea that I've taken into consideration. I'm not sure about some of the names but hey, it's still early in Annabeth's pregnancy. We'll see :D Oh and feedback is loved. If you have any private things you want to talk to me about, feel free to PM me. See y'all next time!**

**-Annie**


	9. Two Months In

"Percy." I yawned.

"No, please no, Wise Girl. I am not getting your cookie for you." Percy groaned.

"Go get it now." I whispered.

"Not happening." Percy said.

"Percy." I growled.

"Annabeth." Percy teased.

"Go get it!" I exclaimed.

"Shush! You're going to wake up Tony." Percy chuckled.

"He's sleeping-wait he sleeps in Logan's room now." I muttered.

"Go back to sleep." Percy told me, pulling the cover back over him.

I mimicked him and got out of bed. I tiptoed downstairs and got a cookie from the pantry. I heard a knock at the door and opened it. Lela was standing there is her PJs, shivering.

"Lela! It's 1 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I just had the feeling to come to you." Lela shrugged.

I let her in and ran to the kitchen to get some coffee for her.

"What do you like in your coffee?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't drink coffee." Lela replied.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Thanks though." Lela said.

I got myself, a glass of milk sat next to Lela on the couch.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just have been thinking of my sweet sixteen coming up." Lela replied.

"Oh yeah. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. Amber said she got me something special. Tyler also said he got me something special. But I was hoping I could come to you for advice." Lela replied.

"Well, do you want a big party or a small party?" I asked.

"A small one. Just with my close friends and family." Lela replied.

I took a sip of my milk and leaned back. My bump was still not noticeable and I still haven't told anyone.

"Well, I know you love the ocean, no brainer and animals. Oh and drawing so maybe having a party on the beach with different drawings that you've made. With your permission, of course." I suggested.

"That's perfect, Annabeth! Thank you." Lela exclaimed.

"Annabeth? Who's down there?" I heard Percy call.

"Don't worry about it, Seaweed Brain. Nothing bad is going to happen." I told him.

"I should get going." Lela shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I agreed.

Lela smiled and led herself out. I locked the door behind her and went back upstairs. I crept into my room and slipped into bed. Percy turned around and put his arms around me.

"Missed you." Percy whispered, nuzzling his face into my back.

"Missed you too." I smiled.

* * *

Percy kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear to wake up. I yawned and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." Percy smiled.

"Good morning, handsome." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

Percy was strangely in a suit and I automatically knew where he was headed.

"Another one?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just for the day. I'll be back in the evening, probably late a night." Percy apologized.

"It's okay," I shrugged. "Just hurry back home. I hate when you're away."

"Or you hate that it's a Monday." Percy chuckled.

"That too." I giggled.

Percy smiled and kissed my stomach,

"Daddy will be back soon."

I got out of bed, with the help of Percy and went to wake the kids up.

"I still don't get why you haven't started teaching Logan anything." Percy whispered.

"Just wait, okay? I'll start soon." I promised him, opening the door to the boy's room.

Logan had his face nuzzled into his pillow while Tony was vigorously hugging his pillow close to him. Percy went to open the blinds, lighting up the whole room.

"Get up, buddies." Percy smiled, clapping his hands.

I laughed and nudged Percy towards Logan's bed. Logan heard Percy and pulled his pillow over his head.

"No daddy." Logan yawned.

"Get up, Logie. I'm going to leave soon." Percy smiled.

Logan sat straight up and tackled Percy to the ground,

"No you are not leaving us again."

Percy laughed and ruffled Logan's hair,

"Just until late at night. Don't worry, kiddo."

I smiled and went to Tony's crib,

"Wake up, baby."

Tony woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes, holding out his arms to me. I picked him up while kissing his cheek.

"Morning, bud." Percy smiled, with Logan still holding on to his leg.

"Silly, Logie." I laughed.

Tony giggled and waved at Logan.

"Let's go wake up your sisters. That sounds good right?" I suggested.

Percy tickled Tony and took him out of my arms.

"Let's go scare them." Percy joked.

I laughed as Tony and Logan shouted, "Yes!"

Percy put Tony on his head, like a helmet and ran to the next room. I followed close behind.

"Beware of the monstrous Tony Jackson and his sidekick Logan Jackson." Percy said in a "spooky voice"

"Rawr." Tony giggled.

"Go away, daddy." Silena groaned.

"Come on, wake up, princess." I chuckled, opening the blinds.

Alex was still fast asleep, drooling like her dad.

"Wake up, sweetie." I told Alex, shaking her a little.

"No." Alex whined.

"Oh no! Tony is going at his big sister Alex!" Percy laughed, using Tony like an airplane and placing him carefully on Alex. Tony was giggling and so was Alex.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Silena giggled.

"Momma!" Tony exclaimed, holding his arms out towards me.

I picked him off of Alex who was playing with him.

"So, kids. Daddy has something to tell you." Percy sighed, getting his serious face on.

"Is daddy finally taking us to Disneyland?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But that has to be after tonight. Daddy will be in NYC until late tonight." Percy replied.

The kids all ran to Percy and hugged him. I even went to go give him a small kiss and a hug.

"I love you, Annabeth. Don't forget." Percy whispered in my ear.

"I know, I love you too, Percy." I whispered, kissing him.

An alarm went off, reminding Percy that he had to go.

"I'll be back soon." Percy promised us.

The kids gave Percy a final wave and I blew him a kiss.

* * *

**Done with this chapter! Finally lol. Percy's leaving again. Gods, this is becoming a regular thing, huh? Crap my teacher is coming.. Feedback? Thanks(:**


	10. Final Day of First Trimester

"Momma!" Tony giggled, clinging on to my leg.

"Hey, baby." I smiled, lifting him up.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and smiled.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy whispered.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

Percy leaned in to kiss me but Tony started giggling and waving his hands between us,

"Ewwww."

Both Percy and I kissed Tony on the cheek, causing him to giggle even more.

"Daddy! Look what I found!" Logan exclaimed, from the bathroom.

"What, buddy?" Percy chuckled.

Logan ran out with 6 tickets in his hands. I put Tony down and slowly walked towards Logan.

"Logan! How did you find them?" Percy yelped.

"I was looking for my toothpaste and found them in the drawer." Logan giggled.

Percy started to reach for the tickets but I snatched them out of Logan's hand. I read what the tickets said, gasped and threw my arms around Percy.

"Oh my gods! You got us tickets to Hawaii!" I exclaimed.

The kids starting screaming in joy and Percy laughed.

"Is that why you've been going to NYC, daddy?" Silena asked.

I raised my eyes and looked at Percy. Percy looked quite embarassed and nodded.

"Yeah, princess. I had to work for actual mortal money so I could pay for all 6 of our tickets." Percy replied.

I kissed Percy and smiled. All the kids giggled and ran upstairs, getting their toys together.

"Let's go start to pack." I suggested.

* * *

"So when exactly do we leave?" I asked.

"Saturday." Percy replied.

"So we basically have 24 hours to pack." I said.

"Yep." Percy laughed.

"Oh gods." I chuckled, throwing some of my clothes at him.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

"Momma!" I heard Tony yell.

"You," I said to Percy. "Pack your clothes."

I ran to Tony's room and saw that he was trying to decide between his stuffed Cerberus, Ms. O'leary, and his stuffed Hydra. Logan just finished stuffing his book of Greek Myths and his stuffed Medusa in his backpack. I still couldn't believe that none of our kids knew about their parent's past, but at the same time I was thankful.

"Ready, Logie?" I asked.

"Ready." Logan smiled.

Tony frowned and held up his Hydra and Cerberus. I giggled and took his Cerberus. Tony cheered and giggled, taking his Hydra and hugged it tightly. I took his Cerberus and Logan's backpack.

"Hawaii." Tony smiled.

"Yeah, we're going to Hawaii, Tony!" Logan smiled.

"Mommy!" Silena yelled.

I sighed and ruffled Tony's hair before going to the girls' room.

"Yes, Silena?" I asked.

"Here's my backpack." Silena replied, giving me her backpack.

I smiled and took it in my hand along with Tony's stuffed Cerberus and Logan's backpack.

"Alex, do you have your things packed?" I asked.

"Wait." Alex replied, stuffing in her stuffed hippocampus in her backpack along with her drawing book that Lela got for her birthday.

"Here you go, Mommy." Alex grinned, handing me her backpack.

"Thank you, sweetie." I smiled, kissing her head and heading back to my room with all of the kids' things. I put them neatly near the door and went to my closet, walking past Percy who was trying to fold his clothes.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

"I'm coming, Percy. Just let me get my own clothes." I told him.

I got 5 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 7 t-shirts, 1 sweater, and 6 bikinis. I folded them nicely and placed them in my own suitcase. I also got the other necessary stuff for me like socks and bras and ect. I finished packing the whole families toothbrush, toothpaste, brushes, and headbands in a separate pouch and then went to help Percy fold up his stuff.

"Finally." Percy sighed.

I giggled and helped Percy with the final packing.

* * *

By the time we were finished, after all the stomaches were fed, after all the little ones were put to sleep, it was midnight. That meant, we left for Hawaii in 9 hours.

"Get some sleep, Wise Girl. You need it." Percy whispered.

I nodded and face-planted on to our bed. I heard Percy chuckle and whisper good night before turning off the light.

* * *

**Done. Finally done with this chapter :D Now y'all know why Percy has been leaving. I just came up with that today lol. Feedback required for the next chapter**

**-Annie**


	11. Aloha, Hawaii

"So you did get permission to fly, right?" I asked Percy, sitting down in the airplane.

"It took time but yeah." Percy replied, sitting in the seat next to Silena on the other side of the plane.

Tony was holding my hand and innocently sucking his thumb. Alex was already dozing off next to me which was strange because it was 9 o'clock in the morning. Next to Silena, sitting near the window was Logan.

"Daddy, are we going to leave soon?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, kiddo." Percy replied. "If Daddy starts to freak out, don't worry, okay?"

I reached out my hand to Percy and smiled, telling him that everything would be fine. I guess Tony saw that Percy wanted to sit next to me so he climbed into my lap, leaving room for Percy in the next seat. Percy smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt and sitting next to me.

"Thanks, Tony." Percy smiled, kissing Tony's head.

Tony smiled and cuddled me until he fell asleep, which didn't take long.

"Ladies and gentleman, on behalf of American Airlines, we would like to welcome you to our non-stop flight to Honolulu International Airport." a flight attendent said.

I tried to listen to the rest of her little "speech" but frankly, I didn't care and neither did any of the kids or Percy because they all dozed off. I sat there, holding Percy's hand close to me and praying to Zeus that nothing bad would happen. The plane started shaking violently and before I knew it, Percy was gripping my hand tightly and the plane lifted up.

"Gods, I hate planes." Percy muttered.

I laughed and kissed his hand.

"Just 10 and a half hours, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll be in beautiful Hawaii." I whispered.

* * *

_Ding!_ Suddenly, you could hear everyone on the plane taking off their seatbelts. I shook Percy awake, but the rest of the kids, except Tony were already awake.

"Wake up, Daddy!" Alex exclaimed.

"We're here!" Silena smiled.

"I need to go pee." Logan giggled.

"Logan." I groaned.

"Just kidding, mommy." Logan grinned.

"Hmm, what happened?" Percy groaned.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain, we're here." I smiled.

Tony started to whimper and I kissed his head.

"It's okay, angel. We're here. We made it. We're gonna get lunch soon. Does that sound good?" I whispered.

"As soon as we get to the hotel." Percy said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting up.

The kids grabbed their backpacks and stood up. I got my bag, Tony's stuffed Cerberus and Tony, himself before standing up.

"Alex, princess, go in front of Daddy." I told her.

Alex giggled and squeezed herself in front of Percy. Percy smiled and got his backpack. When the line started moving, Alex was in the front of our family, the Silena, then Logan, then me and Tony and finally, Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around me and whispered that this would be the honeymoon we never had. I smiled and continued to walk behind the kids.

"Bye!" Alex waved to the flight attendent.

The flight attendent was chewing gum and checking if her nails were okay.

"Bye." she muttered.

"Keep walking, Alex. You don't want this mean lady to become a monster and eat you alive." I muttered.

* * *

"Excuse me?" the flight attendent asked.

"Annabeth." Percy scowled.

"Nothing, nothing. Go ahead, keep checking out you nails." I smirked.

* * *

Percy closed the trunk and I finished buckling in all the kids. Alex and Tony were behind me while Silena and Logan were in the very back.

"Ready to see Hawaii?" Percy smiled.

"Yes!" the kids cheered.

I smiled and nodded. Percy grinned and started the car, driving out to the beautiful city of Honolulu.

* * *

"How much more longer, Daddy?" Silena asked.

"5 more minutes, sweetie. Promise." Percy replied.

"It's been almost an hour and a half, Percy." I groaned.

"Go to sleep then." Percy suggested.

"Mommy, come sit in the back with us!" Logan smiled.

"No, no, Mommy needs to make sure daddy is on track." I said. "Thank you though, Logie."

"Water!" Tony giggled, pointing at the ocean.

I smiled and looked out the window, the waves were calm, meaning Poseidon must've known that we were here. I looked back at Percy who was concentrated on the road. I kissed his cheek and continued to listen to the kids' chattering.

* * *

"Aloha, ma'am and welcome to Aulani." the check in person smiled.

He was about my age, probably 1 or 2 years older, tall, brown hair and brown eyes.

"_Typical Hawaiian._" I thought.

I smiled and read his nametag, which took a while. I finally unscrammbled it and the guy's name was John. Not a typical Hawaiian name though.

"Aloha," I said. "May I check in?"

"Of course, ma'am. I just need your last name, credit card and driver's licenses." John told me.

"Um, my husband made the reservations." I told John.

"And where might he be?" John asked.

"Seaweed Brain, get over here." I called.

Percy stopped playing with the kids and tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" Percy laughed.

I rolled my eyes and motioned him to come over. Percy ruffled Logan's hair and walked to the check-in desk.

"Uh, aloha." Percy said.

John nodded and told him what he just told me. Percy looked at me and then got out his wallet, showing John his driver's licenses and telling him our last name.

"Alright, here are the keys to your room, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. I hope you have a magical time in Aulani." John smiled, giving us the key to our rooms.

We gathered all our things and got the kids to stay with us. Alex was holding my hand, Tony was being carried by Percy and Logan and Silena were holding hands in front of us.

"Finally." Percy smiled, once we got in the elevator.

I smiled as the door closed.

"_Finally, Percy and the kids all to me._" I thought.

* * *

**Hehe I could write during English ^-^ Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Percy _did_ say that they were going to Disneyland and Aulani is like the Disneyland in Hawaii. Right? Lol no, they haven't gotten to Disneyland yet. Don't worry, I'll squeeze a chapter or two or three or four or-you get it lol. But I'm gonna spend about _4 chapters_ in Hawaii. I loved the feedback! Keep them coming! **

**-Annie**


	12. First Night

Percy opened the door to our room and my jaw dropped.

"Gods, Percy," I gasped. "This must've cost you a fortune."

"It was worth the money." Percy said.

The kids all cheered and ran inside the room. Percy and I brought everything into the master bedroom.

"Look, mommy! There's a weird tub." Alex giggled, pointing to the tub in the master.

"You and your siblings are going to be taking a bath in that so you better watch it, missy." I teased.

Tony giggled and wobbled over. He noticed the fish on the wall and pointed to them in excitement. I smiled and rounded all the kids up.

"Nap time." I told them. "Mommy and Daddy need to unpack and you little munchkins need to just rest a little while."

"But, Mommy, we just got here." Logan whined.

"Nap!" Tony giggled.

I sighed contently, knowing that he would stop agreeing with us in a year.

"Mommy, do we have to?" Silena asked.

"No, mommy." Alex whined.

"Come on, kids, don't make Mommy stressed." Percy said. "Daddy'll tell you a new story, how about that."

The kids didn't have a problem with that so they ran to their room.

"Mommy!" Tony cried.

"I got it, Annabeth." Percy told me.

Percy ran out of the room and grabbed Tony's Cerberus. I chuckled and began unpacking.

* * *

I could hear the kids snoring in the other room. I looked outside and saw that the sun had already set and my watch read 10 o'clock in Hawaii. Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind and sighed contently.

"Almost done yet?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I just finished actually." I replied.

Percy nodded and pulled me on the bed with him. I smiled and cuddled him.

"Tomorrow, we're going to this place that shows you a little culture of each of the Polynesian Islands. Grover said it's amazing." Percy whispered.

I yawned and nodded. I kissed Percy's cheek and we cuddled until we fell asleep, like we did in the stables on Argo II so many years ago.

* * *

_Blake and I were at Seuss Land in Florida. Blake Mavery was a son of Ares, but he wasn't like the rest. Blake was kind-hearted, sweet and a fun-loving guy. He hated sword fighting, which was so unlike a child of Ares. Blake and his girlfriend Katie had just broke up and the guy was a mess. I took him under my wing, even though I barely even knew him. I mean, I met the guy a day earlier. Percy was training the younger demigods, as usual and the kids were off with Tyson, leaving me alone at home. I bumped into Blake while taking a stroll in the forest. _

_"Yay!" I giggled. _

_"Come on, Annie!" Blake said like a 4-year old. _

_I usually never let anyone call me Annie but the guy was broken hearted, I didn't see why I shouldn't. _

_"Where do you want to go first?" I laughed. _

_"You pick." Blake said. _

_I saw a roller coaster and pointed at it_

_"Over there." I told him. _

_"Let's go!" Blake exclaimed. _

_We started running and got in line. The amusement park was deserted because everyone was at work or school, so there wasn't really a line. Blake let me go on first and sat down next to me. The ride went up slowly at first and I gripped on to Blake's wrist. _

_"You scared?" Blake laughed. _

_"No!" I blushed. _

_"You sure?" Blake asked, smiles as he looked at me._

_I blushed even more, shaking my head. I don't even know why I was blushing._

_"Whatever, Wise Girl." Blake laughed. _

_The ride started going faster and faster and it suddenly stopped in the middle. _

_Spiders started climbing into our cart and I screamed. Blake looked at me quizzically and started flashing. _

_"Blake?" I gasped. _

_His body turned into a nasty spider and I screamed again. _

_"Help!" I yelped. _

_"No one is here no, daughter of Athena. We are alone just like those years ago. Before your long trip to Tartarus." Arachne smirked. "Would you like to have a repeat of that?" _

_I trembled and shook my head. I looked down, there was an Entrance to the underworld, if I fell to my death. _

_"Oh dear, you're little husband isn't here to save you know, is he? That's too bad, I think he would've loved watching you fall to your doom." Arachne taunted. _

_"He-he went into Tartarus with me. He'd save me, again." I told her. _

_Arachne scooted closer to me, causing me to almost fall off the cart. _

_"See you in the Underworld, Annabeth Chase." Arachne said, charging at me. _

_I tried to avoid her but the cart was too small, I screamed and held on the cart. My hands were sweating and one by one, my fingers were slipping. I finally slipped and fell to my death, screaming. _

* * *

"No!" I gasped.

I sat up, breathing heavily and sweating. Percy was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled a little and tapped his shoulder, hoping to wake him up.

"Huh?" Percy groaned.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered.

Percy sighed and turned around, pulling me close to him.

"I"ll protect you, Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever." Percy promised.

"You're never going to let me fall into Tartarus again?" I added.

"Never, Annabeth. I'd loose my mind if you died." Percy whispered.

I smiled, knowing that I had the _best_ husband ever. Percy kissed my head and told me to go to sleep. I cuddled him and closed my eyes, hoping not to have another nightmare about Tartarus or Arachne.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late. I've been having a tough time just in general. It's finally Spring Break and then, 45 more days of school. Gods I can't wait any longer! Feedback is just you know, liked, appreciated, and such. Just telling y'all ;)**

**-Annie **


	13. Surprise Visit

"Tony, darling, where are you?" I called from our massive room.

I heard a little 1 year old giggle and smile. I followed the giggles and opened the door to my closet. Tony and Alex squealed but still couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" I laughed.

"Look at daddy." Alex giggled.

I turned around to see Percy making faces. He suddenly stopped and looked down, ashamed and blushing. I couldn't help but to giggle myself and kiss his blushing cheeks. Percy laughed and swept me off my feet.

"Hey there, Wise Girl." Percy smiled

"Oh, hi there, Seaweed Brain." I giggled.

Percy kissed me and the room was filled with noises of disgust from our kids. I giggled and kissed Percy more, causing all the kids to start squealing and running out of the room.

"So, Mrs. Jackson, are you packing?" Percy whispered in my ear.

"Yep, but we leave in 3 days." I smiled.

"I know. But I don't want to be late to the airport, especially with the little munkins." Percy laughed.

"Oh, right. It's the kids' fault." I giggled.

Percy sat down on the bed and kept me on his lap. I kissed his cheek and he kissed my stomach.

"Just 6 more months." Percy whispered into my stomach. "Then you'll be out in the world with this crazy family."

We heard a bang from the kitchen and ran out. Tony was giggling with an egg smashed over his head and Alex with flour on her face. I laughed while Percy stared at them in horror.

"And I have to clean that up?" Percy groaned.

"Yep. Remember, pregnant women can't touch raw foods, Seaweed Brain." I teased.

"Gods, help me." Percy muttered.

"Love you too." I grinned.

"Momma!" Tony giggled.

I walked towards him giggling too.

"What did you do, munchkin?" I asked him.

"Logie started it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Logie? Well, where is he?" I asked.

Logan peaked his head out of a cabinet.

"Hi, Mommy." Logan giggled.

He had flour on his face and was holding a whisk.

"Oh gods." I giggled. "What were you doing?"

"Baking a cake!" Silena exclaimed.

"But no one's here to help you, Princess." Percy sighed.

I nudged Percy and told him to lighten up.

"No, Auntie Persephone was here." Silena giggled.

"Persephone?" I asked.

"Hello, Annabeth." Persephone smiled, turning towards Percy and I.

"What...what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Visiting my dear nieces and nephews." Persephone replied.

"Well, excuse me, m'lady, but it was our family trip." I told her.

"And I am family." Persephone interupted.

"Yes, we know." I nodded.

"What Annabeth means is that is was supposed to be a family trip with only the kids and us." Percy clarified.

Persephone nodded and apologized before disappearing into smoke.

"You know, room service is great at cleaning up stuff." Percy pointed out.

"You still have to clean up the kids." I laughed.

Percy groaned and picked up Logan, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"Tony, no, please don't-ugh." Percy groaned.

I giggled and slipped inside the bathroom to see Percy trying to get Tony out of the bathtub.

"Momma!" Tony cheered.

Percy looked at me in relief and sighed, letting Tony sit back in the bathtub.

"That's weird, I thought you could never get as wet as you are now. Hades, I thought you couldn't even get wet." I teased.

Percy looked down at his soaking wet shirt and grumbled something, walking out of the bathroom.

"Come here, munchkin." I smiled, getting a towel and wrapping it around the little toddler.

Tony shivered and giggled, kissing my cheek. I smiled and continued to dry him off. I wrapped the towel around him and carried him to the bed. Percy was laying down, sleeping for an unknown, reason. I laughed and laid Tony down kissing him stomach. I put on a new diaper and put some clothes on him.

"There, all freshened up." I told him.

Tony stood up and wobbled towards Percy's sleeping body.

"Boo!" Tony giggled, jumping on Percy.

"What?" Percy groaned sleepily.

"Wake up, Daddy!" Alex screamed happily, skipping in.

"Why? Is it lunch yet?" Percy yawned.

"We just had lunch, oh smart one." I laughed.

Percy rubbed his eyes and sat up, kissing Tony's cheek. Tony smiled and hugged Percy's arm vigorously. Percy laughed and placed Tony in his lap. I smiled and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You look exhausted, Annabeth. Go take a nice bath or something." Percy suggested.

I nodded and went to go change when a sharp pain in my back ripped through me. I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Gods I almost forgot about this story... SORRY GUYS I WAS SO BUSY! Plus, I've had a lot of stress on my shoulders so I haven't really gotten time to write between the hours of tennis I have and the hours of Algebra -.- I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**-Annie**


	14. Gods, Hera

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, running towards me.

I groaned, looking around at the pool of blood around me. Percy gasped and made sure that none of the kids came towards me. I knew that only one person would do this to me.

"Hera." I croaked.

"Can't she leave us alone?" Percy grumbled.

I gripped Percy's hand.

"Oh, why hello, Perseus." Hera smirked.

"Leave us alone, Hera." Percy growled.

"Oh, dear, that's not the proper way to talk to your aunt or the Queen of Olympus now is it?" Hera chuckled.

"She's carrying a child for hades sake!" Percy exclaimed.

"Fine, here's some nectar. But it would be a pain to clean up the glass, blood and nectar if you dropped the bottle." Hera sighed dramatically.

She threw the bottle in the air and Percy dove to grab the fragile object out of the air. It slipped through his fingers but he rebounded and caught it before it spilled.

"Got it." Percy muttered. "Here you go, Wise Girl."

"Thanks." I croaked, sipping it.

Percy kissed my head and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. He kept whispering that it would be okay in my ear as he turned on the tub while holding me close to him. I kissed his cheek gently and held his arm. Percy was about to leave when I told him to come back.

"Yeah, love?" Percy asked.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Percy smiled.

"Okay, you can leave now." I whispered.

Percy kissed me softly before nodding.

"Okay, but if you need me, just yell for me." Percy whispered.

"Okay, I got it." I laughed softly.

Percy closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the bathroom. I sighed and put down my hair, I took of my bloody shirt and dipped my feet in the water. Automatically, for some strange reason, I felt stronger when I was in the water.

"Probably because of the baby." I thought.

I felt a kick and smiled.

"I love you, angel." I whispered.

I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body. Percy had been kind enough to lay out a dress for me. It was teal decorated with hawaiian flowers all over the dress. Normally, I wouldn't wear a dress but with the bump, dresses have been easier for me to put on. I brushed my golden hair and fished a white flower clip out of a drawer. I put it in my hair and opened the door.

"Oh, hey there, Wise Girl." Percy smiled.

He was on the bed with the kids around him, watching Nemo. Tony was on Percy's lap and the girls were on one side while Logan was near the foot of the bed.

"Momma!" Tony giggled.

"Hey, Tony." I smiled.

I climbed into bed next to Percy and kissed his cheek. Percy looked at me and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Mrs. Jackson." Percy whispered.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Jackson." I smiled.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and cuddled him.

"How many times have we watched this movie?" I whispered.

"I don't think I can count that high." Percy chuckled.

I giggled and pulled Tony onto my lap.

"Hi, Momma." Tony whispered.

"Hi, Angel." I smiled.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him, making him giggle non-stop.

"Can I get a hug too, Mommy?" Alex asked.

I laughed and motioned for Alex to come join the hug.

"Oh, me too!" Silena exclaimed.

"Shush!" Logan whined.

The girls, Tony and I laughed and Percy couldn't help but to faint a smile. Logan looked at us, completely annoyed. I pulled him closer towards the rest of the family and began kissing his head.

"Mommy! Stop!" Logan whined.

"Nope." I giggled, continuing to kiss his head.

Logan started giggling too, but still tried to make me stop. Percy watched us in amusement.

"Wait, everyone be quiet, I think I hear something." Percy said.

I stopped tickling Logan and looked at Percy.

"What is it, Perce?" I asked.

Percy smiled and ran out of the master room. I heard Percy opening the door and laughing. I also heard what I thought was Grover's voice.

"Let's go see who it is." I whispered to the kids. The kids all jumped off the bed except for Tony who was patiently waiting for me to pick him up and carry him. I laughed and kissed his cheek before lifting him up and tiptoeing to the living room.

"Hey, look who it is!" Percy grinned.

"Uncle Grover!" the kids exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Grover smiled.

Most of the kids ran to Grover while Tony was wobbling towards him.

"Tony! Hey, buddy!" Grover grinned, lifting him up his feet.

"Uncle Grover!" Tony giggled.

Grover's horns were poking out of his curly hair and he had his fake feet on.

"Hey, G-man." I smiled.

"Annabeth, how are you?" Grover laughed, hugging me.

"I'm good." I said, hugging back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Grover chuckled. "Percy said he wanted some alone time with you."

I looked at Percy who was acting like Grover didn't say anything.

"Like you guys haven't had enough already." Grover smirked.

"Grover!" Percy exclaimed.

"What?" Grover laughed.

"Just go take the kids to the beach." Percy sighed.

"All alone?" Grover asked.

"Take them on a walk." I suggested.

"Okay, that's a better plan." Grover nodded.

"Where are you going, Mommy?" Silena asked.

I bent down to her height and kissed her nose.

"You know, Mommy doesn't really know. Daddy's surprising me." I replied.

Silena looked at Percy who was blushing madly.

"Uh, well you see, Silena, Daddy doesn't really want to tell you what because it's going to ruin the surprise." Percy said.

"Or he just doesn't know what he's doing." Grover laughed.

"G-man!" Percy exclaimed.

"Let's go, kids. We need to leave your parents alone." Grover winked.

The kids started piling out with Tony in Grover's arms. I watched as Percy waved and closed the door. I sat patiently on the couch and Percy smiled, sitting next to me.

"You look amazing, Annabeth." Percy smiled.

"Thanks, Percy." I smiled. "You look tired though, love."

"I never realized how much you had to do with the kids." Percy admitted.

"Well come and cuddle, Perce." I said.

Percy shook his head and stood up. He held out his hand for me and I took it.

"Let's go take a walk around this magical place." Percy suggested.

"Camp Half-Blood is magical, this is just mortal-made." I teased.

"Oh shush, smart one. I just want to take a walk with my beautiful wife." Percy laughed.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

Percy lifted me off my feet and smiled. He walked out of the door and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy whispered as we waited for the elevator.

"I love you, too, Percy." I whispered.

* * *

**Well, uh I don't know I wrote this chapter during study hall and I was thinking about...about things... **

**-Annie**


End file.
